The Time Changing Chronicles: Prisoner of Azkaban
by CocoKat713
Summary: Two American muggle girls get sent away into Harry Potter's third year. With their newly acquired powers they will have to help Harry defeat Voldemort once and and for all. But will their knowledge of the future help things run smoother for the light...


**This is our first big story and we hope you like it and if so then great please review, if not we could care less.**

**Disclamer: Sadly we do not own Harry Potter we just own our selves and any other characters we might make up. **

**Full Summary: Two American muggle girls get sent away into Harry Potter's third year. With their newly acquired powers they will have to help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all. But will their knowledge of the future help things run smoother for the light of give evil the upper hand?**

The Time Changing Chronicles: The Prisoner of Azkaban

It was around one in the morning when a dream began that would change two girls' lives forever.

At first it was pitch black but then a bright light appeared that got bigger and bigger, coming closer with every second. The light was almost too bright to look at. It was a lady. Although you could only see her outline you could tell that she was beautiful. She had a slim figure and was tall with hair that was blowing in every direction. You couldn't make out her face from the light radiating from her body.

"You must listen to me, I have an important task I must give you two," she said. Her voice was loud and crisp giving her total power over everyone who listened. "I want you to change the past. You see the past did not happen as it was supposed to, events went terrible wrong and I want you two to fix it. There is a young boy named Harry Potter that needs your dire assistance."

"Harry Potter? I know who that is!" remarked Ally. "Me too" Sara said. "In order for you to fulfill this task you will need special powers." She turned her head towards both of the girls and began to speak again.

"You Ally will have the power to know where you and other people are at all times and how to get to any place you want and you Sara will be able to have visions of the future and dreams of the past. Along with this you two will both be Dual Animagi and Metamorphmagus to help disguise yourselves when you need to.

Use your powers wisely! In order for you to be able to change the past you must use your knowledge of the future and the powers I have given you to help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all while saving endangered lives in the process. She slowly started disappearing until the darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An adventure, that's what I want. Something fun, exciting and unexpected. A change, a change from the boring daily routine that is called my life. I had to get out if only for a few minutes. I had to escape or else I would lose my sanity and my grip on reality along with it. It's not that I don't like my room, or my house, or my life it's just that I could feel my imagination and creativity slipping away as I lay on my bed. I had to get away. I had to escape the feeling that something was missing. The feeling that plagues me everyday.

With that final thought I rolled off my bed, grabbed my shoes, and opened my door. As I walked down the hall and stairs I felt my mind and body sigh in relief. I walked through the front living room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink. I felt my body relax as I drank the cool crystal clear water. I walked back into the front living room and to the edge of the stairs that lead to the downstairs living room. As I expected there sat my mom.

Everybody tells us that we are the spitting image of each other. Same dark brown hair and dark brown eyes covered by glasses. I am also only an inch shorter then her 5' 5''. The only major difference is the fact that I have braces. She was sitting on the couch watching TV with the remote in her hand, nothing out of the ordinary. It was then that I noticed her smile, a knowing smile.

I stared at her for a second longer before I spoke up, "Mom I am going to go for a long walk okay?"

I watched as the expression on her face changed to a sad almost regretful smile, but before I could be sure I saw it, it disappeared. Her face went to a neutral expression before I could even register she had been sad just a second ago. The only way I could tell that I wasn't imagining things was I saw the sadness in her eyes along with the knowing look that said "I know something you don't know!"

She was both sad and happy, but for what? I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom, "Okay but don't be gone for more then twenty minutes."

"I was thinking I'd walk to Grandma's and see my cousins."

"That's fine, just call me when you get there." Just as I was about to walk out the door my mom called,

"Ally take my cell phone with you and I love you." "Okay," I called back, "Love you too," and I walked out the door.

I walked down the street to Cherry Dr. lost in my thoughts. I turned right and walked down to the corner of the busy street behind my house. I waited a second and look both ways before I crossed the street. I don't want to be killed just because I was stupid and got hit by a car.

I started walking again and turned into my Grandma's street. I continued my walking when I noticed the wind had sped up. I slowed down a bit and watched the leaves slowly spin around me. I had come to a complete stop when the wind started spinning around me dragging the leaves along with it. The winds blew faster and I was stuck in the middle of my own tornado. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the trees blowing as the tornado of leaves took me away to another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt a wind sweep through the living room and that's when I knew my daughter was gone. She had gone off to fulfill her destiny along with her dreams. I shed a few tears knowing that I wouldn't see her for a long time. I quickly wiped away the tears knowing that she would be happy and that she would help save the world. I sat back down on the couch and read quietly until my husband and son got back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in front of the TV trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Sara time for lunch!" I could hear my mom yell from the other room.

I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the round the table in the middle of the room and saw we were eating leftovers.

Everyday I did the same thing. I would wake up eat breakfast, watch a little TV, check my email, talk to my friends on the phone, watch a little more TV then go to sleep then the next day do the same thing. All I wanted was something interesting to happen, to have an adventure but it seemed like that was just a hopeful thought lingering in the back of my mind.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow Sara?" my mom asked me. "Nope" I said. "Why do you have any plans to go somewhere tomorrow?" I looked up from my plate to my mom. "No I was just wondering," she answered. My dad quickly changed the subject to something he saw in the news and gave my mom a look that said, "Be quite!"

Hmm well that was a little strange I thought to myself. My mom never asks me what I'm doing and it seemed like my dad changed the subject a little too fast and what was up with that look he gave her? Then again a mother does want to know what her daughter is doing, nothing strange about that I convinced myself but I still felt like something odd was going on but I shook that feeling from my mind.

After lunch I went up to my room. I stopped in front of my mirror and fixed my hair. I had long black hair that came down to my armpits with tan skin, braces, and an average build. I was only 5'1" but already I was as tall as my mom. I turned around walked to my desk and grabbed the book I was reading then laid down on my queen-sized bed.

My room was an ocean colored blue with two posters hanging on the wall. In the corner I had a desk with a computer on it and a stereo standing next to it. There was a polished dresser next to my bed and a TV stand by the window.

I loved my room it was so relaxing and soothing. My eyes went across the page I was reading but I couldn't pay attention to anything. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I started drifting to sleep.

I turned over but was woken up by the cold floor suddenly under me. Egh I must have rolled off my bed again! I had to quickly close my eyes as a bright light seemed to engulf me. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to find that I was no longer in my room. I was in a huge eating room facing tons of tables with a stage at the front that held even more tables and chairs.

I looked up and saw people with eyes closed and hands shielding their faces from the bright light that was around me a second ago. I slowly got to me feet as all eyes were now upon me.

**Tell us if you like it! R&R!**

**Coco and Kat**


End file.
